everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Golnara Sasykova
Golnara Sasykova is the daughter of the princess from the Tatar fairy tale Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife. She is the cousin of Timur Sasykov. Info Name: Golnara Sasykova Age: 14 Parent's Story: Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Quezia Habil Secret Heart's Desire: To become the best dressmaker the world has ever seen. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at sewing, weaving, and designing clothes. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Umid Zumradov. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to make a lot of careless decisions. Favorite Subject: Fashion Design. It's so neat designing all those lovely clothes! Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I've always been bad with mapping out things. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Timur. Character Appearance Golnara is of average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a crimson dress with an apple and berry pattern and a pink blouse. Personality Golnara is a skilled dressmaker and is often seen sewing beautiful dresses, which she makes for herself. She is also good at horseback riding and archery, and accompanies her cousin Khamza on excursions. In contrast to her cousin, Golnara actually kinda likes it when the weather is bad outside. Biography Greetings! I'm Golnara Sasykova. I'm Khamza's cousin. I'm three weeks older and many more weeks wiser. The story goes like this. Our grandmother and her two sisters were tricked into falling into a pit by their stepmother. One day, a padishah came to rescue them. The oldest sister promised to sew for the padishah's army, the second sister promised to bake bread for the padishah's army, and the third sister promised to bear the padishah a son and a daughter. This caused the older two sisters to get jealous. When the twins were born, the sisters kidnapped them and replaced them with two skunks. The padishah cast out his wife. The twins were raised by a hermit woman, When the twins grew up, the sisters noted how strong the brother was and considered him a threat. They convinced the hermit woman to give the brother impossible tasks, such as capturing a wild stallion, carrying the milky lake with the golden ducks, and finding the fair Altynchech. He accomplished all of them. One day, the padishah saw the brother's archery skills. He later encountered them at the hut of his wife and realized that the two children were his. He tied his wife's sisters to wild horses and brought his children home. Of course, my uncle married the beautiful Altynchech. My mother eventually found a husband too. I'm an only child, but I have Timur to keep me company. Our grandparents are living happily together. My grandmother's father and stepmother died a long time ago, and we use their cottage as a vacation retreat. I've been destined to be a Princess Charming in some fairy tale, though which one it is I know not. I'll find out eventually. In the meantime, I'm enjoying my first year of Ever After High. I couldn't ask for a finer school. I've taken an interest in dressmaking, and I'm taking all sorts of classes where I can show my sewing expertise. I love designing beautiful, fashionable dresses. Although I don't think I want to design heavy princesses dresses - I'd rather do the more lightweight ones for everyday girls. I'm also quite adept with a bow and arrow, though of course Khamza is the better of the two. I'm on the archery team with him. Timur and I do a lot together - we read books, play video games, go to the movies, and lots of other stuff. It's natural that we would be on the same team. My cousin Timur is afraid of thunder and lightning, but I don't mind the bad weather at all. Sometimes lightning can be good for a show. I always make sure Timur is not too frightened whenever a storm is out. Trivia *Golnara's surname means "skunk" in Tatar, referring to the two skunks. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Tatar